


Zayn Imagine- Baby's too Sleepy!

by GetMeOut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ABDL, Baby, Diapers, Gen, Sleep, Tantrum, Zayn Malik - Freeform, cranky, imgaine, sleepy, sleepy baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetMeOut/pseuds/GetMeOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up Zayn is hell. Can it be done?</p><p>*contains a mentally regressed Zayn. No like MR, no read MR. 'Kay?*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zayn Imagine- Baby's too Sleepy!

Zayn _loves_ to sleep. You know that. He could sleep for hours on end if you let him. But you have to wake him up eventually to get him ready for interviews and concerts and such.

And he hates that. Like, a lot.

Now, you love Zayn to death, but he is a pain to wake up. Most of the time he just tries to fight it and stay asleep. But there's a few instances where he is seriously cranky (and that's when he only gets a few hours of sleep).

Unfortunately, you had to wake him up at four in the morning to get him ready for a TV interview with a morning show. You braced yourself and went into Zayn's bedroom that was pretty normal, despite the fact that he had a changing mat on the floor next to his bed, a couple toys scattered across the floor and a diaper bag next to his dresser.

You go over to Zayn, who is sleeping like, well, a baby. He had his pacifier (his "binkie", he calls it) in his mouth, suckling on it gently and cuddling with his blanket and pillow. He cooed and made adorable snuffling noises in his sleep, gently moving and squirming as well. 

"Awww... he's dreaming!" You say softly, watching your little baby make noises and movements in his sleep. You really didn't want to wake him up now! But you knew you had to. You gently put your hand on Zayn's back and rubbed it, patting it as well. Waking up a sleepy baby was tough work, but needed to be done in a gentle way. "Babyyyyyy..." You whisper, continuing to try to wake up Zayn. "Gotta wake up, sweetie..."

Zayn squirms and whimpers, hugging his pillow tightly. Not this again... he thinks. My dream was getting to the good part!

"C'mon, Zaynie," You whisper, "We gotta wake up and meet the other boys!"

Zayn whines and squirms, "Nooooooo..."

"We have to, baby," You say. "C'mon, I'm not fighting you today. Get up, baby..."

"No!" Zayn said into his pillow, kicking his legs gently. "No ge' uwp!" When you try to wake him up again, he whimpers and growls, "Stawppit, mummy! Go 'way!"

"Zayn, get up," You say, turning him over onto his back. Zayn growls again and tries to fight you, babbling angrily and yelling. Once you gain control of him, you pin him down on the bed and keep hi there, "You better straighten up, young man! You can't sleep anymore, we gotta get ready!" He growls again and tries to get out of your grip. "Fine, I'm taking binkie away then," You reply, grabbing Zayn's pacifier and taking it away from him.

Zayn gave up fighting by then and just bursts into tears. He whimpers and whines tiredly, murmuring sadly and trying to convince you that he _needs_ to go back to sleep. That, and he needs his pacifier, too. He whimpers sadly and looks at you with watery eyes, practically begging you to let him sleep and give him his binkie back. He wriggles out of your grip and kisses you, too, adding to his cute sadness.

"Awww..." You say, your heart melting. "Baby, I'm sorry, I can't let you sleep anymore today..."

Zayn whimpers tearfully and starts crying again, tears sliding down his cheeks. You sigh gently and stick his pacifier in his mouth, which makes him stop crying, but he still looks sadly at you.

"If I promise you can sleep in the car, will you stop being pouty and sad?" You ask. Zayn brightens up and smiles, nodding happily. You giggle and lift him out of his bed, "Let's get your diapee changed, baby, you're soaked!~"

Zayn giggles and smiles, laying his head on your shoulder. He may be tired, but he was happy as well. Better than nothing, right?


End file.
